Comment vivre ?
by Grifane
Summary: Hermione ne supporte plus sa vie actuelle. Elle ne veut plus voir son mari trop gentil, elle ne veut plus vivre sa vie banale. Retranchée dans une maison au coeur d'une forêt française, celle-ci ne veut voir personne. Jusqu'au jour où Harry envoie Drago Malefoy, en désespoir de cause.
1. Chapitre 1

Attention, cette fiction parle de violence morale, physique, de dépression et de suicide. Elle n'est pas recommandée aux personnes sensibles.

Merci :)

* * *

Rose Weasley-Granger courait entre les coquelicots du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tenant de sa main droite son chapeau de paille qui ne cessait de tomber.

Le soleil tapait fort sur la scène. L'enfant de trois ans courant devant ses parents, cheveux bruns et indomptables. La mère suivait, silencieuse. Le père marchait un peu plus loin, un panier à la main, prévu pour l'énième pique-nique dominical.

Tout était d'apparence si parfaite que personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'Hermione avait envie de s'enfuir en courant.

Hermione avait rêvé de tranquillité après la mort de Voldemort mais être finalement tranquille lui faisait réaliser à quel point elle détestait ça.

Son amour avec Ron avait été la parfaite représentation de ce mot. Tout était parfaitement tranquille. Ron Weasley était un gentil garçon, même à 29 ans : aimant, sage, aidant à la maison plus que nécessaire.

Hermione se voyait progressivement devenir Molly Weasley. Mère de famille, résiliente, coincée dans un quotidien insipide.

Hermione n'avait eu qu'une histoire d'amour, qu'un partenaire, qu'une vie. Elle n'avait rien vu, rien expérimenté et ça lui faisait peur.

Pire, ça la terrifiait.

Chaque seconde l'étouffait un peu plus. Elle tremblait devant la chaleur trop intense du soleil brûlant, elle respirait l'air trop parfumé et elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Ses jambes nues sous sa jupe fleurit tremblaient et soudain elle craqua.

Elle regarda une dernière fois sa fille qui s'en allait au loin, puis se retourna vers son mari :

"Excuse-moi Ron"

Et elle transplana.

 **•••••**

Un énième hibou atterrit devant la cabane dont Hermione avait fait sa maison depuis deux mois. Un mot de Sainte Mangouste, encore. Un renvoi définitif cette fois.

"Nous sommes vraiment navrés de devoir ainsi nous séparer d'une sorcière si compétente mais il vous faut comprendre les raisons de ce renvoi : Vos absences à répétition ne sont plus excusables même pour une médicomage de votre talent…"

Hermione ria et déchira la lettre. Ils avaient autorisé deux mois d'absence. Auraient-ils fait la même chose pour qui que soit d'autre ? Non, bien entendu. Elle avait toujours ce privilège qu'elle ne méritait absolument pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais mérité. Il suffisait d'être la meilleure amie du sauveur et tout lui était autorisé.

Ce n'était pas la seule lettre qu'elle avait reçue en deux mois. Elle en recevait une quotidiennement de Ron qui ne comprenait rien mais donnait tout de même des nouvelles de Rose. Comme le bon père et mari qu'il était, supportant sa femme même dans ses derniers retranchements, même s'il était lui-même perdu.

Il était passé la première semaine pour se retrouver face à une porte fermée et à un silence complet. Il avait tenté de passer la porte, ainsi qu'Harry, Ginny, Molly mais les sorts de répulsion n'avaient permis à aucun d'entre eux de dépasser le seuil.

Hermione était perdue. Elle ne savait pas comment définir sa nouvelle vie. Elle ne faisait rien de ses journées sinon pleurer et dormir. Parfois elle buvait à vomir et parfois elle regardait la télé qu'elle s'était fait livrer. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle ne s'était pas lavé.

Elle aurait aimé être cette mère aimante et cette femme qui culpabilisait de ses faits, elle aurait voulu que sa fille lui manque. Mais elle ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Il n'y avait plus rien qui la faisait se sentir vivante. C'était tellement cliché qu'elle même se trouvait pathétique.

Mais pourtant, même seule, Hermione se sentait toujours aussi peu à sa place.

Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait ici. Mais elle le pouvait déjà avec sa famille à ses côtés.

Rien ne changeait finalement, elle ne s'était pas libérée de l'inutilité de sa vie. Elle était toujours plus pathétique, assise là dans son canapé. Elle avait cassé sa baguette dans un excès de désespoir quelques jours auparavant. Elle le regrettait maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus commander de nourriture ni même laver sa crasse. Mais en avait-elle vraiment quelque chose à faire ?

Elle avait faim. Très faim maintenant. Elle ne méritait pas d'être nourrie cependant. Après tout elle ne faisait rien, ne vivait rien, ne faisait vivre personne, alors pourquoi devait-elle continuer de vivre ? Cette pensée qui lui courrait dans la tête depuis ce dernier mois la faisait sourire.

Peut-être était-ce ça finalement, la dernière étape de sa vie ? Crever sur son canapé au milieu d'une forêt en France.

Mourir, mourir, mourir. C'était comme une chanson dans sa tête, presque une délivrance qui allait la submerger une fois qu'elle rendrait son dernier souffle, un soulagement, une raison à son existence. Mourir, mourir, mourir. Un air qui la fit se lever. Sa tête tourna soudainement. Elle manquait cruellement de nourriture.

Soudainement un bruit fort se fit entendre. Le mur vibra par la force d'une personne qui frappait la porte.

"Granger ouvre !"

Malefoy. Ils avaient sérieusement envoyé Malefoy. Hermione rit sans une once d'amusement.

" Malefoy.  
\- Ouvre cette porte ! "

Hermione rit une fois de plus. A quoi bon ? Pourquoi le laisser dehors ? Pourquoi le faire rentrer ? Il la détestait, peut-être la tuerait-il ? La porte était ouverte de toute façon, les sorts étaient tombés depuis que sa baguette était en morceaux.

"Je t'en prie, entre Malefoy!"

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

"Ça pue Granger tu t'es laissée aller dis-moi. En même temps pour qu'on me demande de venir te chercher je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de propre.  
\- Tant d'humour Malefoy"

Hermione ne pouvait pas le voir d'où elle se tenait. De toute façon, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, sa vision était brouillée.

"Bon j'ai pas toute la journée, t'es où ?  
\- Tu brûles j'en suis sûre."

Ses pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et résonnaient bizarrement aux oreilles d'Hermione. Peut-être que ce qu'elle attendait enfin arrivait. Elle en avait drôlement l'impression. Elle tenta un pas ou deux ; elle tanguait.

"Granger, ça va ? Granger ? Qu'es ce .. Granger"

Hermione s'écroula avant même que Draco Malefoy ne puisse la rattraper. Et le soleil s'éteignit autour d'elle.

 **•••••**

Contre ses propres attentes, elle se réveilla. Contre ses attentes, elle ne se réveilla pas sur le sol comme après ses blackouts dus à l'alcool. Elle se réveilla sur son lit. Ou du moins sur le lit de sa pauvre cabane en bois. Elle n'avait plus faim. On avait dû la nourrir sans son accord. Elle ouvra les yeux sur une lumière aussi agressive que la veille et sur un décor toujours plus laid. Mais un détail dénotait de sa pièce d'habitude si monotone.

Une pâle figure dans l'encadrement de la porte. Drago Malefoy. LUI. C'était de sa faute. Il avait nourri Hermione, il l'avait empêché de dormir, c'était de sa faute. Hermione pleurait maintenant. Elle n'avait pas la force d'être en colère. Elle ne voulait pas, ne voulait plus. Et ce Malefoy qui l'avait surement regardée dormir, trop content d'être enfin en position de force sur elle.

"Dégage."

Malefoy leva les yeux vers elle.

"Non.  
\- Malefoy dégage. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
\- Me dire ça en chialant ça aggrave ton cas. Essaye pas de te lever tu vas tomber."

Par pure esprit de contradiction elle tenta de se lever pour ensuite s'écrouler en arrière, avant même de mettre la moitié de son poids sur ses jambes. Elle attendit en fermant les yeux le rire moqueur de Malefoy : un "je te l'avais bien dit" tout à fait mérité dans une telle situation. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, cette remarque moqueuse n'arriva jamais. Au contraire, elle sentit le poids de son regard un peu plus fortement, et ses pas se rapprocher. Et bientôt, il était assis à ses côtés, sans qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir les yeux à cause de la lumière du jour.

"Est ce que tu as faim Granger ? "

Hermione pouvait sûrement se tromper mais elle avait presque entendu une once de gentillesse dans sa voix. Elle se demanda combien ses amis avait pu payer Malefoy pour qu'il soit si bon acteur. Les économies d'Harry étaient sans fonds après tout. Hermione se décida de ne pas répondre au très clair défi de Malefoy : "Es-tu assez faible pour demander de l'aide ?". Non, elle tenta à la place de dormir et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, elle s'endormit immédiatement.

 **•••••**

"Granger, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de manger maintenant et surtout pas de ma main mais sérieux ça m'énerve de devoir te lancer des sorts pour que tu ne crèves pas de faim dans ton sommeil.  
\- Si je suis tellement un fardeau pour toi, pourquoi tu restes Malefoy ? Je t'ai dit de dégager.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire"

Malefoy passa une main dans ses cheveux lâches et soupira.

"Il faut que tu manges Granger, tu ressembles à un fantôme."

Il laissa ce qui avait l'air d'une soupe sur sa table de nuit. Rien de liquide ne l'enchantait, et en plus, elle n'était pas malade, juste fatiguée. Seules les personnes malades mangeaient de la soupe dans leur lit.

"Je déteste la soupe" murmura la jeune femme avant de s'endormir de nouveau.

 **•••••**

Il avait laissé un sandwich au jambon cette fois ci.

Elle n'y toucha pas.

 **•••••**

"Malefoy, pourquoi tu me détestes ?  
\- Je ne te détestes pas.  
\- Pourquoi tu me détestais Malefoy ?  
\- Tu étais trop parfaite.  
\- Tu mens"

Hermione se retourna de l'autre côté. Malefoy l'avait comme veillé toute la journée. Elle ne s'était pas levée et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Elle n'avait rien fait pendant des heures, ne réfléchissait même pas, lui lisait un livre. Et maintenant qu'enfin elle lui parlait il mentait à son visage. "Parfaite" ? Elle s'était attendue à "miss je sais tout", "emmerdeuse", ou même "sang de bourbe".

Elle n'était pas parfaite. Elle avait laissé son mari et sa fille pendant deux mois alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le moindre mal. Et pour la première fois en deux mois, elle ressentit la culpabilité, une vague qui la cloua un peu plus encore au fond de son lit et lui arracha un torrent de larmes.

"Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?  
\- Ta gueule Malefoy, réussit-elle à peine à articuler à travers ses larmes."

A son grand étonnement, il ne répondit pas. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit une page se tourner. Elle ferma les yeux. Le monde du sommeil était préférable.

 **•••••**

Hermione se réveilla alors qu'il faisait noir. Malefoy était à sa place habituelle mais il y avait ici un lit d'appoint, à peine de la taille de son corps, et lui endormi dessus. Il n'avait pas son stupide livre et son stupide visage qui la regardait à peine. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche relaxée, légèrement entrouverte. Il était beau allongé ainsi.

Elle attrapa ce qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit. Un verre d'eau, et des toasts froids maintenant. Elle en mordilla un, but le verre d'eau. Il le saurait quand il se réveillerait. Elle espérait qu'il ne fasse pas de commentaires.

Elle tenta de nouveau de se lever et échoua lamentablement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie ?"

Elle pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la délivre enfin.

 **•••••**

"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé quel était l'intérêt à tout ça finalement ? L'intérêt de vivre, de respirer, d'être ici sur terre alors que tout va mal. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous, ces enfants qui ont dû jouer trop tôt aux adultes et qui maintenant le sont devenus réellement ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi continuer, parce que tous les jours se ressemblent encore et toujours. Que les heures, les minutes se confondent, s'allongent et se rétrécissent. Je suis spectatrice de ma vie, nous le sommes tous. Nous nous voyons avancer dans la vie, mettre un pied devant l'autre, passer d'un jour à l'autre avec une sorte de conviction que quelque chose va arriver. Mais il ne se passe rien, il ne se passe jamais rien. Les jours sont routines et les semaines habitudes. Tu te lèves, mange, travaille, mange, travaille, mange et dort. Cinq jours par semaines, Tu as deux jours où le travail est remplacer par une escapade en forêt avec ta fille. Mais est-ce vraiment différent ? Tu laves ta maison, tu la ranges si jamais quelqu'un arrive à l'improviste. Tu fais des biscuits secs pour la même raison. Tu n'es qu'un produit d'un ennui journalier et répétitif.

\- Je me le suis demandé trop de fois, Granger."

 **•••••**

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ?  
\- Tu veux la vérité ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Potter est venu me supplier. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tout essayé pour te faire revenir à eux. Il m'a dit que j'étais le seul que tu détestais assez pour que tu réagisses enfin. Il m'a promis ce que je voulais mais j'avais une dette envers lui. Et puis venir te casser les pieds n'était pas le pire des travails.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu resté ?  
\- J'ai été dans le même état."

Il sortit de la pièce pour couper court à la conversation. Il ne voulait pas raconter. Était-il bon qu'elle sache que deux ans durant il n'avait pas quitté le lit ? Ne lui devait-il pas plus d'espoir ?

Il avait remarqué que ces six dernières nuits la nourriture disparaissait. Il avait tenté d'augmenter les doses mais rarement plus de deux bouchées était avalées. Il lui lançait encore des sorts de nutritions. Cela ne servait à rien de la forcer, elle se braquerait.

* * *

Cette fanfiction est bien finie depuis 2018, j'avais juste besoin de réécrire ce premier segment qui me déplaisait depuis trop longtemps.


	2. Chapitre 2

Drago s'évertuait à dormir la nuit mais il en était de plus en plus incapable. Ce lit était inconfortable, l'odeur insupportable. Il avait prit pitié d'Hermione, allongée là sur son lit, immobile, triste, qui se questionnait toujours un peu plus.

Il ne savait quoi faire, quoi dire. Pour lui, retrouver une passion l'avait fait se relever. Il s'était remit aux potions. Le manoir sentait chaque jour un peu plus l'odeur de ses mélanges.

Il entendit un grand bruit dans la chambre. Il courut instinctivement. Elle était là, à terre, la main en sang et face à elle la vitre était brisée.

"Je croyais que tu ne marchais plus.  
\- La nuit si.  
\- Pourquoi as tu fait ça ?  
\- J'avais besoin de sentir quelque chose d'autre que de la tristesse."

Il répara la vitre après avoir passé une heure à convaincre Hermione de lui sortir les bouts de verre de la main. Elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer, il essaya d'être le plus doux possible

••••••

"Tu crois qu'elle réussira à grandir sans sa mère ?

\- Tu comptes ne pas la revoir ?  
\- Je n'imagine pas de jour plus lointain que demain et quand il m'arrive de le faire, je ne vois qu'un froid néant. Je sais que mon destin est la mort et que je la causerais. Je me demande seulement quand aurais-je le courage.  
\- Le mérites-tu ?  
\- Mais est ce que je mérite la vie ?  
\- Oui"

Hermione se mit en position assise. Depuis l'incident de la vitre, elle osait s'asseoir et parfois marcher devant lui. Mais elle ne quittait jamais son lit plus de quelques minutes.

"Aucun être humain ne mérite le cadeau de la vie. Le coeur des hommes est trop sale, et nous salissons celui de nos enfants. L'être qui ne le sait pas surévalue son importance. Notre vie de poussière est balayé en quelques secondes à l'échelle de la terre, et nous nous prétendons importants.  
\- L'Homme fait de son mieux pour oublier ces mots, il tente de leur survivre pour trouver une paix. Penses-tu que ta fille ne mérite pas la vie ?  
\- Elle est trop jeune pour avoir été salie. Mais je finirais par le faire malgré moi, et alors elle grandira et deviendra comme nous autres.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'élever autrement ?  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable"

••••

Drago avait fait le ménage cette nuit là. Il s'était imaginé l'énervement d'Hermione au réveil, mais l'avait sous estimé. Elle avait hurlé qu'il voulait la changer, qu'il voulait la faire revivre comme elle vivait avant. Elle l'avait traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginables mais aussi de mangemort, de traître à son sang.

Il en avait plus qu'assez. Il dormait mal, mangeait mal et se cassait le cul à l'aider. Qu'elle se débrouille!

•••••

Ainsi elle était de nouveau seule. Sans nourriture, sans eau, sans soleil depuis deux jours. Elle avait tiré tous les rideaux : elle préférait mourir dans le noir. Dans le noir de son esprit, dans le noir de son existence.

Elle pleura doucement, ainsi c'était comme ça qu'elle finirait, abandonnée même par le seul qui semblait comprendre. Tout sentait le neuf, le propre. Elle détestait ça. Elle jeta les chaises par terre, renversa la table, lança un tabouret contre une fenêtre.

Elle regretta. Un hibou en profita pour rentrer. Il lui lâcha une lettre dans les mains. Elle l'ouvrit.

C'était un dessin, un dessin de sa fille. On n'y comprenait rien, on ne devinait aucune forme. Mais au moins elle l'avait fait pour Hermione. Pour sa maman. Peut-être ne lui en voulait elle pas trop. Ou peut-être ne se rendait elle pas compte.

Hermione s'écroula sur le sol et serra le dessin contre sa poitrine.

"Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée ma puce"

Les larmes dévalaient des joues comme une cascade descend une montagne. Elle ne sentait plus un seul de ses muscles coopérer. Elle se mit en position foetale, s'endormit.

Elle rêva de sa fille, de ses cheveux aux vents, elle rêva de cette dernière image qu'elle avait d'elle. Ce chapeau de paille qui ne voulait pas coopérer, du sourire innocent d'une enfant de trois ans, de ses mains potelées et de ses jambes qui la tenait à peine debout.

Hermione se sentit légère, elle voulait prendre la place de cette enfant, ignorer les horreurs du monde qu'elle avait vécue trop tôt. Elle s'imaginait observer les blés non pas à hauteur de genoux mais à hauteur d'épaules. Elle s'imaginait, candide, dévaler la pente qui menait vers le ruisseau en courant, pressée de plonger ses mains dans l'eau claire et de voir les poissons remonter le doux courant. Elle se voyait soudainement portée dans les bras de ses parents, devenu toute légère, riant à plein poumons.

De l'autre côté, dans la réalité, son corps frêle et endormi était porté par Drago Malefoy. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais il était revenu, revenu pour elle, revenu pour l'aider. Elle ne le saurait peut-être jamais mais il s'en était voulu d'avoir laisser la sorcière à son propre sort. De quel droit pouvait-il, lui, s'en sortir et recevoir un soutien ininterrompu de sa meilleure amie alors que qu'Hermione n'y était pas autorisée ? Il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit. Il s'en était fait apparaître un dans le salon pour lui ; un vrai cette fois ci, plus grand, avec un vrai matelas. Il répara ce qu'elle avait cassé, remit à la bonne place ce qu'elle avait jeté.

••••

"Tu es revenu.  
\- Oui.  
\- Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour.  
\- Merci."

Il se replongea dans son livre. Hermione mangea devant lui. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer.

•••••

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vivre. Je n'ai jamais été jeune, je n'ai jamais profité. Je n'ai eu qu'un homme dans ma vie, je n'ai connu que ma maison d'enfance, le terrier et notre maison. Je n'ai embrassé que lui, je n'ai aimé que lui. J'ai eu un enfant, il a été tendre, il m'a soutenue. Et pourtant il n'est pas assez.  
\- Tu regrettes de pas avoir fait plus. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?  
\- C'était écrit comme ça. La fin de la guerre, notre mariage, notre douce vie à la campagne.  
\- Rien n'est écrit d'avance, tu n'aimais pas la divination pourtant.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil.  
\- Si. Le futur n'est pas écrit, sinon il serait possible de le prédire, or tu ne le crois pas. Tu n'étais pas prédestiné à ta vie, tu y es restée de plein gré, afin d'éviter les vagues et les remous d'une vie moins stable.  
\- Et maintenant j'y suis coincée.  
\- Rien n'est écrit Granger"

•••••

"Ai-je un jour aimé Ron ?  
\- Je ne peux pas répondre à ta place. Mais je le pense oui.  
\- Alors pourquoi tant de dégoût me vient maintenant en tête ?  
\- Je ne sais pas"

Hermione avait toujours vu en Ron un ami. Mais durant ses années à Poudlard il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il ne travaillait pas, il encourageait les bêtises, ne comprenait rien ou alors bien trop tard. Il était jaloux, possessif de sa soeur, à peine réfléchi.

L'avait-elle aimé ? Oui, comme on aime un ami. L'avait elle aimé ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher sinon son manque d'initiative. Il était le mari aimant que tous rêveraient d'avoir alors pourquoi voulait-elle plus ? Pourquoi s'évertuer à chercher mieux ?

Jamais elle n'avait pu avoir ces discussions avec Ron : il prenait peur, lui disait qu'elle allait trop loin et que tout n'était pas si compliqué. D'une certaine manière elle lui en voulait d'avoir rejeter ses inquiétudes du plat de la main, de ne pas l'avoir écoutée.

"Je lui reproche de n'en avoir rien eu à faire.  
\- Il faisait de son mieux.  
\- Ce n'était pas assez"

••••

" Que lis-tu ?  
\- Edmond Rostand.  
\- Cyrano de Bergerac ? Tu t'intéresses à la lecture moldue.  
\- Oui. J'aime son bagoût, la finesse de ses mots, la froideur avec laquelle il abat son épée. L'histoire d'amour est fade mais le verbe est intéressant.  
\- Tu parles dans le style du livre. Ça m'arrive quand je ne lâche pas un roman pendant longtemps. Tu me le prêterais ?  
\- J'en ai d'autres.  
\- J'aimerais celui ci.  
\- D'accord"

••••

"Il faudrait que tu ailles dehors. Tu as besoin de soleil.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- Ce n'était pas une proposition. Debout !"

Hermione l'écouta. Elle le voulait elle même de toute façon. Elle avait protesté pour la forme. Elle se mit debout, le monde ne tanguait plus sous ses pieds maintenant. Il lui jeta un pull. Elle ne savait pas d'où il le sortait.

" Nous sommes en Novembre, il fait froid. Dehors il n'y a pas de sorts pour nous réchauffer.  
\- Tu as fais ça ?  
\- J'allais pas me peler le cul dans une cabane en bois alors que l'hiver approche.  
\- Je préfère quand tu parles de littérature, tu jures moins"

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il ouvrit en grand la porte de l'entrée après l'avoir atteint. Il sortit le premier.

Les pas d'Hermione étaient hésitants, mais son visage intrigué. Elle semblait redécouvrir l'air pur avec un certain délice.

" Quand je sens l'odeur de l'automne j'ai l'impression de perdre ma légitimité. Je semble aller mieux. Je lis parfois et maintenant je sors dehors. J'ai juste l'impression que je vais revenir à lui et que tout va recommencer.  
\- Rien n'est écrit Granger"

Hermione pleurait, il le savait. Il la laissa faire, muet, regardant les feuilles des chênes tourbillonner dans les airs.

•••••

"Je ne veux plus être médicommage. Je ne veux plus voir les gens se tordre de douleur devant mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais été faite pour ça. Je le suis devenu car j'ai vu tous ces blessés de guerre, tous ces morts et j'ai voulu être celle qui les sauverait des griffes du destin.  
\- Tu t'es incombée la responsabilité de sauver le monde entier. Mais tu as déjà fait ta part du travail à la guerre. Ne te penses pas si indispensable."

••••

"Comment vivre ? Comment vivre après avoir tout quitté ?"

* * *

I hope you liked it 3

Et aussi j'essaye de corriger mes erreurs avec autant d'attention que je le peux, n'hésitez pas à ma les faire remarquer si elle vous arrachent les yeux ^^'


	3. Chapitre 3

"Il faut que tu vives d'autres expériences Granger. Que tu découvres autre chose. Que n'as-tu jamais mangé ?  
\- Plein de choses. Ron n'aime pas sortir en ville. Il dit que c'est trop cher pour si peu de nourriture.  
\- Que n'as-tu jamais mangé ?  
\- Des sushis"

Drago hocha la tête. Il transplana presque immédiatement.

Hermione se sentit seule. Elle s'était faite à sa présence, à ces moments où tous deux étaient assis dans le salon, un livre à la main, les pensées bien loin du monde réel. Parfois ils s'arrêtaient, se regardaient et partageaient le contenu de leurs livres, une réflexion, une analyse. Elle appréciait ces moments calmes, doux. Les pensées de Drago étaient toujours intéressantes, poussées.

Elle posa le livre qu'elle avait en main. Elle se mit à la fenêtre et regarda la saison avancer devant elle.

Hermione avait prit une décision mais elle en avait peur. Peut-être demanderait-elle son avis à Drago plus tard.

Elle ne sait combien de temps elle resta regarder le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les branches des chênes mais Drago la surprit ainsi, les yeux dans le vague, les avant bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé.  
\- Merci."

••••

"Je vais quitter Ron."

Hermione avait posé son livre depuis quelques minutes.

"Tu es sûr ?  
\- Oui."

•••••

"Elle ne peut pas faire ça ? Elle ne peut pas disparaître, abandonner Rose ainsi et puis me quitter par hibou ! Laisse moi la voir Malefoy !  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dis. Elle ne veut pas.  
\- Tu lui retournes le cerveau ! Tout allait très bien entre nous.  
\- Elle est déprimée mais assez grande pour prendre ses décisions seule Weasley ! Je ne lui ai rien soufflé. Alors maintenant pars avant que je ne m'énerve.  
\- Tu profites de sa faiblesse. Tu la veux pour toi, avoue ! Un ancien mangemort avec une sang-de-bourbe ce serait trop bon pour ta réputation.  
\- Je ne me répèterais pas Weasley. Dégage."

•••••

"Je vais mourir bientôt.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai ingéré une potion d'obsolescence i ans. Je pensais que ce serait enfin me délivrance. Je l'ai mal concoctée. Dans 5 ans je respirerais une dernière fois.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi venir me dire de vivre si c'est pour te tuer ?  
\- J'ai bousillé ma vie depuis longtemps Granger. J'ai ruiné celle de tellement d'autres. Tu ne dois pas subir le même sort.  
\- Tu es un putain d'hypocrite.  
\- Je sais."

•••••

"Tu n'es pas beau.  
\- Merci."

La voix de Drago respirait le sarcasme, il leva un sourcil en la regardant. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, les yeux au plafond.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'as pas la carrure d'un mannequin, tu as les traits trop fin, le corps trop frèle. Mais tu as ce charisme que tant recherchent et ça te fait briller. Je te trouve beau."

•••••

"Pourquoi moi Drago ? Que t'avais-je fait ?  
\- Je t'enviais terriblement. Tu étais cette parfaite petite élève, tu savais tout, tu avais le courage de travailler sans t'arrêter, ta mémoire me faisait frémir de jalousie. Je voulais être toi, ne pas être le second, toujours le deuxième derrière la née-moldue. Mon père me le rappelait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait : "Tu as laissé la sang-de-bourbe t'avoir encore ! Tu ne mérites pas mon sang".  
\- Crois-tu en la supériorité du sang pur?  
\- Je pense que j'y croyais dur comme fer jusqu'en cinquième année. Et puis quand il a fallut que je tue pour leur compte alors je me suis demandé comment j'allais faire la différence entre un sang pur et un sang impur. Je regardais les élèves traverser les couloirs de Poudlard et j'essayais en vain de deviner leur sang. J'ai fini par réaliser que je me battais pour le mauvais camp et j'ai cru qu'il était trop tard pour m'en sortir. Je suis resté avec eux. Après le procès, je n'ai plus quitté le lit. Je remettais en question mon existence entière. Comment avais-je pu laisser faire ça ? Comment avais-je pu soutenir mes parents ?  
\- Tu étais un enfant, Drago.  
\- J'étais un con."

Cette fois c'était Drago qui pleurait. Il ressassait sa vie, incapable de comprendre comment il avait pu être cet homme. Méritait-il donc de vivre lui aussi ?

•••••

" Je ne peux pas dormir.  
\- Il est 2 heures du matin Granger. Tu n'arrives jamais à dormir à cette heure là.  
\- Je vois le visage de Dobby, les yeux écarquillés, je vois ses mains pleines de sang. Je vois le poignard de Bellatrix logé entre ses côte et Dobby qui s'écroule. Je ne vois que ça Drago. Je vois la pelle, le trou dans le sable qu'on a creusé pour lui. Je vois chaque grain recouvrir le linceul de fortune dans lequel nous l'avons enveloppé. Je vois le blanc disparaître une dernière fois.  
\- Allonge toi ici.  
\- Merci."

•••••

Quand il se réveilla, Drago avait ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Il la tenait contre lui, il sentait sa douce respiration et l'odeur du savon avec lequel elle avait enfin acceptée de se laver. Il sentait ses cheveux crépus lui chatouiller le cou.

Il tombait amoureux d'elle et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

•••••

"Il faut que tu arrêtes de casser cette fenêtre Granger."

Hermione était par terre, la main en sang, comme un rappel de son mal-être. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle regardait sa main.

"Donne moi ta main."

Elle ne protestait plus maintenant. Elle savait qu'il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il voulait de toute façon. Il commença à retirer les bouts de verre.

"Si cette fenêtre est un rempart à l'extérieur, sache qu'on a une porte.  
\- Je sais, mais elle mène toujours vers le même paysage.  
\- Voudrais tu voir autre chose ?  
\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'explorer le monde. De voir quelque chose de différent de l'Angleterre. Peut-être la Thaïlande ou le Machu Picchu.  
\- Si je nous organise un porte-au-loin, arrêterais-tu de détruire cette fenêtre ?"

Hermione hocha la tête. Quand sa main fut réparée, Drago disparut.

Il ne revint que le lendemain avec un pot de fleur sale et de nouveaux vêtements pour Hermione.

••••

C'était magnifique : le Taj-Mahal pour un troisième voyage à l'extérieur de sa cabine en bois. Le blanc du bâtiment se découpait dans le ciel avec des allures de carte postale retouchée.

Drago lui avait promit qu'ils dormiraient sur place cette fois ci, parce qu'elle l'avait supplié.

Ils firent une visite guidé du bâtiment.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient trouvé un banc pour s'asseoir, Hermione demanda :

"Alors tu vas vraiment mourir ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ça ne te fait pas peur ?  
\- Pas vraiment, je crois que maintenant que je sais quand ça va finir je peux vivre ma vie telle que je l'entends. Je me réveillerais un jour en me disant "demain", mais c'est tout ce qui a changé. En même temps j'ai un peu peur de manquer des choses, de passer à côté de ce qui fait la vie ce miracle comme tant la décrivent. L'amour particulièrement.  
\- Tu n'as jamais aimé ?  
\- L'amour profond et réciproque."

Ce soir là, Hermione et Drago dormirent dans le même lit, la première trop effrayée de la nouveauté d'une chambre si loin de ses repères. C'est ce que Drago avait redouté. Il la serra néanmoins contre lui, égoïstement.

•••••

"Pardon Granger.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour toutes ces années. Pour comment je t'ai traité, comment je t'ai insulté. Je sais qu'il sera difficile de me pardonner. Mais je le regrette vraiment, sache-le.  
\- Je crois qu'après la guerre j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à toi, à ta situation. Je sais que tu as fais de ton mieux. Je souffrais toujours mais je comprenais mieux. Et puis, avec le temps, j'ai fini par pardonner. Je ne te voyais plus, tu ne venais plus m'embêter, on entendait presque jamais parler de toi dans la gazette. Tu semblais calmé. Le passé est derrière nous, Drago, c'est le futur qu'il reste à écrire.  
\- Tu réutilises mes conseils.  
\- Ce sont de bons conseils."

•••••

"Malefoy.  
\- Potter.  
\- De quoi as-tu besoin cette fois ?  
\- Hermione veut racheter une baguette. Elle dit qu'elle se sent prête.  
\- L'est-elle ?  
\- Je pense oui. Elle se douche, elle mange, s'occupe. Elle lit des livres et nous voyageons le monde grâce à toi.  
\- Fait attention à ce que tu fais Malefoy. Ne profites pas de sa fragilité. Je me débrouillerais pour que tu ai les autorisations nécessaires à transplaner dans la boutique directement.  
\- Merci Potter.  
\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi."

Drago détestait demander des faveurs à Potter, mais à qui de mieux demander pour des résultats rapides que le "Sauveur" en personne.

•••••

Hermione avait prit le bras de Drago pour transplaner. Ils arrivèrent dans la nouvelle boutique de baguettes pour sorcier au 7 du chemin de traverse. Elle se cachait derrière Drago, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à un autre être humain que lui.

"Bonjour ! C'est pour une nouvelle baguette n'est ce pas?  
\- O..Oui.  
\- Avancez."

Il lui tendit tour à tour multiples baguettes mais aucune ne semblait convenir. N'avait-il donc pas le talent qu'Ollivender avait ? Pourtant, c'est comme ça qu'il gagna sa renommée.

"Vous semblez prête pour des baguettes trop faibles pour vous mais uniquement les baguettes fortes veulent de votre pouvoir."

Hermione soupira. Ainsi étais-ce ce qu'il allait se passer? Allait elle devoir recommencer, telle une première année, à apprendre à se servir correctement d'une baguette ?

"Mais j'ai une nouveauté pour vous. Un essai. Elle s'appelle l'évolutive. Seules trois existent actuellement et vous semblez être la première sorcière qui en a besoin. Elle changera au cours de votre vie. Ce n'est plus la baguette qui choisit le sorcier, c'est la baguette qui suit l'évolution du sorcier. Tenez"

Hermione la prit en main. Le vendeur lâcha un cri de joie quand un tourbillon de magie enveloppa la sorcière. Elle avait retrouvé une baguette.

•••••

"Il faut que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux changer dans ta vie."

Cette phrase tournait et tournait dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

"Qu'est ce que je veux ? Qu'est ce que je ne veux plus ?"

Elle ne voulait plus être médicommage mais il lui fallait alors trouver un autre métier. Pourquoi pas dans la littérature ? Lui avait un jour proposé Drago. Oui, pourquoi pas. C'était un sujet où elle s'y connaissait, où elle était passionné. Mais surtout elle ne verrait pas de sang chaque jour de sa vie.

Elle voulait revoir sa fille. Quand ? Comment ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle désirait revoir ces yeux rieurs.

"Je veux rencontrer d'autres gens, Drago"

Le blond se retourna, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait quelque chose de la sorte. A chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, elle se référait à lui pour parler aux gens, pour demander les directions, payer les hôtels. Elle ne parlait à personne directement.

"Comment envisages-tu ça?  
\- Et si nous mangions en ville?"

La ville ne pouvait être Londres mais seulement la petite ville à l'orée de la forêt. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient épiés sinon. Drago ferma son livre et passa une écharpe.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Prépare toi on y va !  
\- Oui monsieur ! Se prit à rire Hermione"

Drago s'arrêta net. Elle avait rit. C'était un rire doux, amusé. Pas comme les rires fous qu'elle avait quand elle perdait contrôle. Non, c'était un vrai rire. Et Drago en aima immédiatement le son.

"Pardon.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu dois te dire que j'exagère. Rigoler alors que je pleurais il n'y a pas deux heures.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas ça. Tu as un très joli rire."

Hermione en resta muette.

"Allons-y à pied.  
\- D'accord"

Ils traversèrent la forêt sans un mot. Les premières neiges étaient annoncées pour début décembre. Hermione les attendait avec une espèce d'impatience enfantine. Il faisait un peu froid et la buée de leur respiration se perdait entre les troncs.

"Tu parles français n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Mes parents sont nés en France. Et j'ai repris ce que j'avais oublié en t'entendant parler. Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je suis une grande fille.  
\- Je sais. Je ne m'inquiète pas."

•••••

Quand ils rentrèrent la lune était levé et le froid devenu glacial.

"Ça me rappelle un poème que j'avais écrit l'hiver dernier.  
\- Tu écris ?  
\- Je suis grande lectrice. Un jour je n'avais plus rien à lire alors j'ai décidé de créer moi-même. Tu veux l'entendre ?  
\- Oui."

Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis elle commença à déclamer comme on récite un Slam :

"Sous la neige je trace ma route vers la lune éternelle,  
J'oublie le froid, les bruits, le vent et le bleu de mes lèvres.  
J'ai le coeur glacé, et c'est ce froid qui résonne le plus fort,  
À mes oreilles, à mes sens et à ma tête qui saigne encore.  
Grelottante, je tape des pieds en traçant mon chemin  
Je trébuche en pensant trop fort à demain  
Les flocons tombent et la peur tapie dans l'ombre  
Me surveille et attends impatiemment que je sombre."

"C'est magnifique Granger.  
\- Merci"

Hermione rougit.

* * *

Si vous pouvez, ne restez pas des ghosts-readers :) Donnez votre avis !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.


	4. Chapitre 4

"Je me sens vide. La tristesse semble peu à peu s'écouler mais mon coeur ne l'a remplacé par rien. J'apprécie de manger avec toi, j'apprécie de voyager mais il y a ce centre noir, impénétrable, que jamais une émotion n'effleure. Et j'ai l'impression de ressentir les émotions comme atténuées, faibles, éloignées. Je ne sais pas comment remplir ce vide.  
\- Est ce pour ça que tu as recommencé à casser la vitre ?  
\- Oui je crois.  
\- Casser la vitre ne touche pas ce coeur noir Granger. Il va falloir trouver autre chose"

•••••

"Drago je n'aime pas du tout ça. Tu t'occupes de Granger, dépressive, alors que tu étais dans le même état il y a pas si longtemps.. Et si tu sombres encore ?  
\- Ça n'arrivera pas Pansy.  
\- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?  
\- Comment ?"

Comment avait-elle deviné ? Il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione sans s'y attendre. C'était douloureux de la savoir près d'elle à chaque instant et de ne pouvoir l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras. Et pourtant tellement facile à vivre en même temps.

"J'entends comment tu parles d'elle. Ça me déplait beaucoup. Drago pourquoi elle ?  
\- Elle est tellement intelligente. Elle adore lire avec moi et nous parlons sans cesse. Elle partage mes pensées sur le monde extérieur. Et elle est magnifique.  
\- Elle est comme ça maintenant. Rappelle toi son caractère à Poudlard, elle te plairait autant si elle était ainsi ?  
\- De toute façon rien n'arrivera, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Réfléchis-y."

•••••

Hermione était assise à la table, dans sa main une plume. Elle regardait le parchemin étendu devant elle.

"Je ne sais pas comment écrire ça Drago.  
\- Je ne peux pas le faire à ta place."

Hermione soupira. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ces durs mots, mais il avait raison : c'était à elle de le faire.

"Cher Ron,

J'imagine que tu es plus perdu que jamais et que ma décision te fais souffrir. Je crois que ce sera mieux ainsi. Je ne sais comment t'expliquer mon choix sans plus te blesser. Ron, tu as été une part importante de ma vie, je ne peux le nier. J'ai eu avec toi une magnifique fille et nous avons vécu de belles choses. Et c'est au nom de notre longue amitié que je te demande si tu accepterais que je la vois.

Rose me manque Ron.

La deuxième requête que j'ose exprimer est celle-ci : Je ne souhaite pas te parler de vive voix. La blessure est trop importante pour nous deux. Je sais que tu attends une explication mais je n'arriverais pas à t'en fournir alors, s'il-te-plaît, ne nous faisons pas souffrir tous les deux.

Hermione"

"Cher Ginny,

Avec l'accord de Ron, voudrais-tu bien m'amener Rose ? Je suis prête à discuter avec toi, si tu le veux toujours autant que tes précédentes lettres le laisse entendre.

Si mon départ et mon silence t'ont blessée, je le comprends. Fais moi juste parvenir ton refus.

Hermione"

"J'ai peur Drago.  
\- Ta peur est compréhensible. Mais rien ne se passera si les lettres ne sont pas envoyées. Pense uniquement à Rose.  
\- Pourras-tu être présent quand elles arriveront, si elles arrivent ?"

Drago soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Ginny Weasley. Les deux ne s'appréciaient pas, bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des années. Cependant Drago se doutait que ses réflexions seraient les mêmes que celles de son frère. Mais Hermione avait besoin de lui.

"Je serais là."

Elle lui sourit

"Ne profite pas de sa faiblesse, Tu profites de sa faiblesse. " Les mots d'Harry et de Ron lui tournaient tous les soirs dans la tête, hantant ses nuits. Parfois, alors qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir et qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, ces phrases devenaient une véritable obsession : une accusation lancinante et impossible à ignorer.

•••••

"D'accord.

Ron."

"Je vais la revoir… Et si elle me déteste ?  
\- Elle a trois ans Granger, elle ne te détestera pas. Peut-être te posera-t-elle des questions que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre. Mais elle ne te détestera pas."

•••••

"MAMAN !"

Hermione s'écroula à genoux pour prendre Rose dans ses bras. Elle pleura doucement. La petite s'ennuya vite et s'écarta.

"Tu es toute jolie.  
\- C'est Papa il a dit que la robe bleue c'était sa préférée alors je l'ai mise. Mais moi je l'aime pas. Pourquoi tu es pas à la maison maman ? Papa dit que tu es triste alors tu peux pas parler.  
\- C'était vrai. Maintenant je peux parler.  
\- Bonjour Hermione."

Ginny la regarda se lever tout doucement puis se jeta dans ses bras.

"Hermione, je suis tellement contente de te voir. J'ai cru, j'ai cru que tu …"

La phrase ne fut pas finie. Est ce parce que sa gorge était remplie de larmes ou parce qu'elle avait trop peur de la finir ? Ginny elle même n'en avait aucune idée.

"Maman c'est qui le monsieur ?  
\- Il s'appelle Drago, c'est un ami."

Drago opina, adossé contre le mur de la maisonnette. "Bonjour ! Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, ta maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi," avait-il envie de dire à l'enfant. Mais il y avait la fille Weasley, et il ne savait pas comment agir en sa présence.

"Papa il dit que le monsieur avec toi il est méchant et qu'il t'empêche d'aller le voir. Mais il a l'air gentil.  
\- Je suis désolée Hermione, elle est petite, elle…  
\- C'est ma fille Ginny."

Hermione s'accroupit à hauteur de l'enfant.

"Papa pense ça parce qu'il est embêté de ne pas me voir. Mais ce n'est pas la vérité. Drago aide maman à se sentir moins triste.  
\- D'accord."

•••••

"Merci Ginny. Merci d'être passée et d'avoir emmené Rose.  
\- C'est normal Hermy. Je suis contente d'avoir pu te parler. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée. Pourra-t-on se revoir. ?  
\- Oui. Je ne sais pas quand mais je veux vous revoir toutes les deux."

Rose jouait avec la fine couche de neige qui couvrait le sol, riante.

"Où est Malefoy ?  
\- Il est parti. Je pense qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec toi autour.  
\- Il t'aide vraiment n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Beaucoup.  
\- Est ce que tu viendra au terrier à Noël ?  
\- Je ne pense pas."

•••••

"Malefoy.

Merci pour ce que tu fais pour Hermione et pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait. Elle ne s'en serait pas sortie sans toi. Tu la comprends je ne sais comment. Il y a du bon en toi.

Ginny"

Drago l'avait peut-être mal jugé finalement.

•••••

Hermione avait réussi à se libérer quelques minutes de Drago pour pouvoir lui acheter un cadeau de Noël. Elle avait une idée précise en tête. Elle avance vers la librairie.

Elle voulait le remercier. Le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Lui faire comprendre ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux.

Elle était toujours triste, elle ne comprenait toujours pas tout à la vie, mais il l'avait aidé à alléger son quotidien.

•••••

"Tu ne reviens pas chez toi pour Noël ?  
\- Mère n'a pas vraiment envie de me voir en ce moment.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai fixé la date ma propre peine de mort. Elle m'en veut."

•••••

"Joyeux Noël Drago.  
\- Joyeux Noël."

Drago reçu un livre. Hermione un carnet.

"Tu pourras écrire dedans. Tu es douée."

Hermione observa le soleil se coucher sur la plage du Costa Rica où ils avaient décidé de passer Noël. Elle écrirait.

•••••

Drago avait préparé un thé pour Hermione qui écrivait sans s'arrêter depuis maintenant plus de trois heures. Elle semblait envoutée par l'exercice. Et Drago la regardait, toujours plus amoureux. Elle avait retrouvé une passion. Elle allait écrire un livre.

•••••

"Drago, s'il te plaît écoute moi !  
\- Pour la dernière fois Pansy, je ne lui fais rien faire contre sa volonté, je ne lui parle jamais de mes sentiments. Elle était différente à Poudlard mais elle est comme ça maintenant ! Ce n'est pas juste un passage la dépression, ça te modèle entièrement.  
\- Tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit ?  
\- N'aie pas l'air surprise. Je t'écoute malgré ce que tu en penses. Ecoute. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'elle viennent dormir avec moi mais elle s'endort plus vite. C'est comme ça.  
\- Fais attention à toi Drago."

•••••

"Tu dors avec lui tous les soirs ?  
\- Ginny …  
\- Hermione tu m'avais dit qu'il ne se passait rien de mal !  
\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal. Je dors mieux, et j'apprécie d'avoir quelqu'un qui me sert contre lui.  
\- Est ce que tu as pensé au fait que peut-être … il se passait quelque chose entre vous ? Quelque chose de plus qu'amical ?"

•••••

Hermione se mit à observer son comportement en détail. Observer ses gestes attentionnés, les thés qu'il lui préparait et les attentions à son égard. Les mots d'encouragement et les sarcasmes de fin de journée. Elle le regarda lire son livre les jambes croisés, les cheveux lâches, les yeux bougeant à une vitesse affolante.

Elle l'observa sortir de la petite douche qu'il avait fait apparaître un matin, elle le regardait faire à manger quand ils étaient tous deux aux fourneaux. Elle remarqua ses bras fins mais fort, ses yeux envoutants.

Elle observa ses propres ressentis quand elle était dans ses bras, le soir.

"Il m'aime"

C'était comme une évidence.

•••••

Ils étaient en Crête. Le vent jouait entre les cheveux d'Hermione. Drago était à ses côtés, muet. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

"Tu profites de sa faiblesse" répétait en boucle cette voix malsaine dans la tête de Drago.


	5. Chapitre 5

Mars pointait le bout de son nez. L'hiver avait été froid mais le roman d'Hermione avançait bien. Parfois elle en faisait lire quelques feuilles à Drago qui s'émerveillait du talent de la jeune femme. Il lui arrivait de la corriger, donnant son avis sur les passages et la tournure de certaines phrases.

Après avoir écrit quelques heures, elle préparait avec Drago de quoi remplir leurs estomacs pour l'après midi. Elle se surprenait à le trouver bon cuisinier, fait qu'il expliquait par son amour pour les potions : "C'est sensiblement la même chose".

L'après midi, ils le passaient à lire, parfois à voyager, parfois à préparer un voyage. Le soir, ils se mettaient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé et ils regardaient la TéVé, comme l'appelait Drago. Elle lui montrait des films moldus et il découvrait un monde dans lequel il n'avait jamais vécu. Sa curiosité était insatiable et la patience d'Hermione inépuisable.

Souvent, Hermione s'endormait là, au creux de ses bras et il la portait jusqu'à leur lit. Elle se réveillait quelques secondes pour lier ses doigts avec les siens et le serrer contre elle.

Drago rêvait de plus, Hermione ne savait comment agir avec ses sentiments qu'elle découvrait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais quand, le soir, ils s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors tous les problèmes disparaissaient dans les volutes du sommeil.

••••••

"Harry."

Le trentenaire se retourna. Il avait travaillé toute la matinée dans son bureau, rangeant inlassablement cette paperasse qui s'accumulait dans ses étagères. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf de la voir ici. Il courut. Peu importe de quoi il avait l'air, de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il courut jusqu'à sa meilleure amie, jusqu'à celle qu'il considérait comme sa soeur.

"Hermione"

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

"Enfin"

•••••

"On avance, on revient vers les gens qu'on aime ou qu'on a aimé, on change de mode de vie. Mais ce n'est que temporaire.  
\- Il n'y a pas de solution à long terme, pas de miracle. On réapprend à vivre. C'est ce que je pense. Peut-être ai-je tord.  
\- Je crois que chacun peut trouver sa solution et que je la cherche encore. Mais certains vivent leur vie sans craquer, sans remettre tout en question, alors je dois moi aussi y avoir droit.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ces personnes trouvent une raison d'avancer mais pas de vivre. Pour certains, cela suffit, pas pour nous."

•••••

"Pansy, je n'en peux plus. Je pensais que c'était assez mais mon amour pour elle me consume. Cette chaleur en moi quand elle me touche devient brûlure, ses regards des blessures au couteau. Elle me tient la main, s'endort contre moi. Je ne pense plus qu'à l'embrasser, à la toucher, tout le temps, à la caresser. Je m'imagine la déshabiller et embrasser chaque partie de son corps.  
\- Et elle ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne faut pas que je profite de sa faiblesse.  
\- Drago, tu ne profites pas de sa faiblesse. Quand elle était au plus mal, oui, l'embrasser c'était la rendre dépendante. Mais maintenant, elle prend des décisions chaque jours. Elle n'est plus ce corps que tu nourrissais à coup de baguette.  
\- Je ne peux pas être avec elle, je vais la faire souffrir.  
\- Pourquoi ? Cela n'est pas forcément vrai. Et si tout se passait bien ? Elle est proche de toi.  
\- Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ?  
\- Tu ne penses pas encore à … ?  
\- Non"

"Si" hurla sa voix intérieur. "Une fois que tu es passé proche du suicide, tu y penses chaque jour de ta vie". Mais il ne pensait pas à cela cette fois ci.

"S'il y avait un accident ? Et que je l'abandonnai ?  
\- Tu as des dizaines d'années devant toi, Drago, ne penses pas au pire. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait que tu t'assures qu'elle puisse vivre sans toi. Je pense que ça te rassurerait de savoir qu'elle ne dépend pas de ta présence pour survivre."

Il ne lui avait pas dit pour la potion. A quoi bon ? Mais elle avait raison sur ce dernier point.

•••••

"Je dois partir quelques jours, m'occuper de papiers au manoir, essayer de recoller les morceaux avec ma mère.  
\- D'accord. "

Drago finit par transplaner, assuré par Hermione qu'elle savait s'occuper d'elle même ,merci bien.

Oui, Hermione savait s'occuper d'elle même, elle savait faire à manger, écrire, lire, occuper ses journées. Mais Hermione vivait mal cette nouvelle solitude. Au bout de deux heures, elle sentit comme un manque à ses côtés : elle se retournait machinalement pour lui demander son avis sur une phrase, son analyse sur un passage.

Quand arriva l'heure du repas, elle mangea seule, obnubilée par la chaise vide en face d'elle. Le soir, elle se coucha dans le lit de Drago, serrant un coussin entre ses bras, se maudissant de son pathétisme.

Finalement, elle finit par attraper son carnet.

"Je ne vois que lui,  
Je ne pense qu'à lui  
Je me rappelle de ses mains sur mes hanches  
De ses yeux d'acier, de son langage  
J'entends ses conseils et ses paroles réconfortantes  
Je m'imagine le toucher, l'embrasser, le déshabiller  
Comment n'ai je pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ?"

•••••

"Mère, s'il vous plaît.  
\- Tu as ruiné ta vie Drago, tu vas mourir dans les bras de ta mère et tu veux que je te pardonne d'avoir fait ça ?  
\- Je serais mort dans la semaine si je l'avais bien faite, est ce cela que vous auriez voulu ?  
\- Non, Drago je t'en pris.  
\- Il va vous falloir vivre avec Mère, si vous continuez à ne pas me parler, je mourrais sans que vous m'ayez pardonné.  
\- J'ai besoin de temps."

•••••

Drago passa le pas de la porte, énervé, mais heureux de revenir enfin à elle. Il était parti trois jours, ne l'avait pas contacté sous les conseils de Pansy.

Hermione l'attendait sur le canapé, elle lisait, une fois n'était pas coutume.

•••••

"Ron.  
\- Hermione.  
\- Je vais demander un divorce auprès du ministère de la magie.  
\- Alors tu vas vraiment me quitter comme ça ? Et Rose alors ?  
\- Je continuerais de la voir le plus souvent possible. Je suis désolée Ron mais je ne t'aime plus. Je ne peux plus vivre avec toi.  
\- Je te hais Hermione Granger. Comment tu peux nous faire ça ?"

•••••

"J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu ma famille. Les Weasley étaient tout pour moi, j'étais une fille pour Molly. Je ne pourrais plus jamais les voir. "

Drago ressentait une pointe de jalousie à ces mots. Jamais sa famille ne serait comme ça pour elle si jamais … Si jamais.

"Tu auras l'occasion de les revoir. Ginerva et Potter te parlent encore : ils t'inviteront pour l'anniversaire de leurs enfants. Ce qui se passe avec Weasley est dur mais tu n'as pas à quitter toute ta famille. "

•••••

Drago était penché par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. D'un doigt, il lui indiquait le passage dont il parlait. Hermione se retourna vers lui. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Hermione se retourna prestement.

"Je ne survivrais jamais si mon coeur bat si fort."

•••••

"Drago ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu encore Granger ?"

Drago hésita à répondre "Par habitude", mais il aurait caché une partie de la vérité.

"Tu as toujours été Granger pour moi et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que si je t'appelle Hermione, alors j'oublie toutes ces années où je t'ai descendue plus bas que terre. Et je ne veux pas te faire cet affront.  
\- Appelle moi Hermione. Je sais que tu n'oublies pas"

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione". Il abaissait le dernier rempart entre eux. Leur proximité était maintenant incontrôlable. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" : mélodie enivrante. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione". Il la voulait pour lui, que leurs corps ne fassent qu'un dans cette cabane où ils s'étaient redécouverts.

"Hermione. Je vais mourir dans quelques années. Ce que je vais faire est égoïste."

Elle savait de quoi il parlait, elle hocha la tête. Il s'approcha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le monde explosa autour d'eux. La flamme avait enfin prit et consumait leurs deux corps enlacés. Leur coeur battaient à l'unisson, déformant les cages thoraciques avec une délicieuse douleur.

Les mains étaient aventureuses, la passion inégalée. Hermione se sentait flotter. Et peut-être que ce coeur noir qui l'habitait n'était toujours pas rempli mais cela semblait avoir bien peu d'importance à ce moment là.

•••••

"Je ne survivrais pas quand tu mourras.  
\- Je ne survivrais pas de t'aimer aussi fort.  
\- Tu es niais.

\- Tu es pessimiste"

Hermione soupira. Elle était allongée sur Drago, nue, ses mains autour de son torse. Elle n'avait jamais connu de nuit aussi parfaite.

"Qu'a dit ta mère ?  
\- Elle ne le supporte toujours pas. Je crois que voir son fils mourir sans pouvoir rien faire est trop horrible pour elle. Je le comprends mais elle gâche le peu de temps qu'il nous reste.  
\- Tu as vraiment tout fait pour te sauver ?  
\- Je crois oui. J'ai cherché dans tous les livres de potions, j'ai demandé à tous les plus grand maîtres. Le processus est inversible pour un objet mais pour un humain, il ne l'est pas. Je crois m'être fait à l'idée.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi.  
\- Tu l'as bien fait quelques jours.  
\- Tu me manquais terriblement, mais il fallait que j'avance, je ne pouvais pas repartir de zéro.  
\- Alors ce sera pareil."

•••••

"Le divorce est officiellement prononcé."

Ron transplana immédiatement, quittant la salle le plus vite possible, les joues inondées de larmes. Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle avait demandé à Drago de ne pas venir, c'était à elle de le faire. A elle de reprendre sa vie en main et de couper les relations qui ne lui apportaient plus rien.

Elle aurait aimé être soulagée, délivrée d'un poids, mais elle avait surtout l'impression de décrocher une partie de son âme en abandonnant définitivement sa vie d'avant.

"Ne laisse pas le vide te submerger. Trouve quelqu'un à qui parler."

Elle écouta le conseil qu'un jour lui avait donné Drago : elle transplana au 12 square Grimmaurd. Drago avait décidé de passer la journée avec Pansy.

Ginny finit par lui ouvrir, la petite dernière dans les bras. Lily. Hermione ne l'avait vu qu'une fois depuis sa naissance. Elle fondit en larmes.

"Rentre, rentre, murmura-t-elle en posant l'enfant au sol."

Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, Lily déambula vers le fond du couloir. Ginny prit Hermione dans ses bras et la conduit à la cuisine. Elles finirent par prendre un thé, assise de part et d'autre du salon.

L'après midi passa. Hermione remercia silencieusement Drago : elle n'aurait jamais tenu seule après la séance sans voir personne. Il avait raison : la douleur peut être partagée avec ceux que l'on aime.

•••••

"Je veux changer de maison. Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis là.  
\- Où veux-tu aller ?  
\- En Suède. C'est pour l'instant là où je veux aller mais …  
\- Qu'est ce qui te pose problème ?  
\- Je ne veux pas être bloquée là bas non plus. Je veux être nomade, aller de lieu en lieu avec une tente, visiter le monde encore plus, connaître d'autres personnes, vivre ma vie ainsi. Mais … c'est trop compliqué.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?  
\- Je n'aurais pas de stabilité, pas de métier qui me permette de vivre. Je devrais sans cesse bouger mes affaires, n'avoir que le stricte minimum, vivre au jour le jour."

•••••

Juin réchauffait les joues d'Hermione allongée sur le sable fin du Sud de l'Italie. Drago était toujours à ses côtés, lisant. Hermione écrivait sans cesse, elle savait que bientôt son premier vrai roman serait fini. Elle avait peur de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

"J'ai réfléchi."

Hermione lâcha son crayon, regarda Drago qui parlait.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'être nomade. N'est ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Vivre différemment, libre ? Tu t'en sortiras Hermione, je ne connais personne avec autant de ressources et d'intelligence. Tu as craqué car tu ne saisissais pas assez les nouveautés qui s'offraient à toi. Ici l'occasion se présente, il faut que tu la prennes.  
\- Mais je serais si loin de toi.  
\- Je ne suis donc pas invité à te suivre ?  
\- Tu voudrais m'accompagner ?  
\- Je pensais que c'était déjà une évidence."

•••••

"Je crois qu'il est fini.  
\- Ton roman ?  
\- Oui."

* * *

Pour Kccb : Merci de ta review :) Ça me fait plaisir de ma savoir lue et que l'histoire plaît ! Pour Dragp, il va falloir attendre pour savoir ;)


	6. Chapitre 6

"Un an. Cela fait un an que je me suis réfugiée ici et j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé de vie depuis. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Drago.  
\- Tu m'as déjà remerciée. J'ai l'impression de me sentir en vie avec toi. D'avoir enfin le droit à quelque chose d'autre que ma vie pathétique.  
\- Ainsi, ça nous aura servit à tous les deux. "

•••••

"Alors comme ça tu écris un livre ?"

La tension entre les deux femmes n'était pas étonnante, c'était la première fois qu'elles se parlaient réellement. Pansy ajusta sa queue de cheval.

"Oui. Je le corrige avec un éditeur.  
\- Bon, je sais qu'on ne saura jamais comment s'adresser correctement la parole alors je vais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire. Merci pour ce que tu as fais pour Drago. Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire d'affreux, tu ne l'as jamais vraiment mérité. Puisse votre histoire durer des décennies, je ne l'ai jamais vu aimer quelqu'un comme toi.  
\- Des décennies ?  
\- Tu as prévu de le quitter avant ?  
\- Non mais…  
\- Alors débrouillez-vous pour rester ensemble : ça à l'air de vous réussir. L'Inde maintenant ! Sur ce, au revoir à vous deux."

Elle transplana après avoir embrassé son ami d'enfance. Hermione se retourna vers un Drago au visage crispé et aux mâchoires serrées.

"Drago !  
\- Je sais.  
\- Non, tu dois lui dire, elle tient à toi, imagine si elle l'apprend après que… Imagine son état !  
\- Je sais.  
\- Drago, s'il te plaît.  
\- Je le ferais, lâche moi."

•••••

"Père."

La prison d'Azkaban s'était grandement améliorée. Depuis la guerre, les détraqueurs avaient été renvoyés de ce poste cruel au profit de banals sorciers.

Lucius Malefoy résidait dans une cellule individuelle, une bien petite demeure pour le restant de ses jours. Il était étendu sur le lit : il ne regarda pas Drago une seule fois durant leur court entretien.

"Je sais que je ne t'ai pas revu depuis le procès, mais je viens te dire que je vais mourir dans trois ans. Le pronostic est certain.  
\- D'accord."

Une seule larme coula sur la joue du prisonnier.

"Sors maintenant"

Drago sortit. Il s'attendait à bien pire et pourtant, il pleura longuement en sortant, regrettant une relation qui n'avait pu être et qui ne serait jamais.

•••••

Hermione Granger attendait avec autant d'impatience que d'inquiétude le dernier avis de son éditeur.

"Il est bon, Miss Granger. Très bon. Je m'occupe de la campagne de publicité. Votre livre sera un succès, soyez-en certaine."

Hermione sentit un soulagement l'envahir. Elle avait enfin fini. Mais une vague d'angoisse la submergea en retour, que faire maintenant ?

"Puis je écrire des remerciements comme tous ces autres auteurs ?  
\- Bien entendu. Donnez les moi quand vous le pouvez. "

•••••

"Non Ginny nous n'aurons pas d'enfants"

"Non Ginny, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera quand il mourra, pour l'instant je profite de la Mongolie, je n'ai jamais rencontré peuples plus aimables."

•••••

"Tu.. Tu n'avais pas à faire ça.  
\- Tu le mérites"

Hermione le renversa sur le lit. Devant eux, le livre d'Hermione laissait entre-voir les remerciements.

"Mais surtout à celui qui m'a sauvé la vie et que j'aime."

•••••

"Six ans déjà. Elle est si grande Drago. Je suis triste de ne pas l'avoir pour son anniversaire.  
\- Demain elle vient. Elle sera ravie, je te le jure.  
\- Je t'aime tellement Drago.  
\- Nous nous devons la vie l'un l'autre, Je t'aime."

•••••

"Doit on se séparer pour pas que tu ne souffres ?  
\- Drago, si tu me laisses maintenant, tu briseras mon coeur deux fois. Le jour où tu partira et le jour où tu mourras. Pourquoi me faire passer deux fois par là ?"

•••••

"Hermione Granger tu es ridicule..  
\- Oh, parce que monsieur Malefoy a une meilleure solution peut-être ?  
\- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu aies prononcé, et pourtant j'en ai entendu !  
\- Merci beaucoup…  
\- Nous n'allons pas essayer de rentrer clandestinement à Poudlard pour demander au portrait de Rogue de m'aider !  
\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est un des plus grand maîtres de potions. Il saura quoi faire.  
\- J'ai déjà chercher partout Hermione, partout ! Il n'aura pas de solution, personne n'en a.  
\- As tu donc si envie de mourir pour m'abandonner comme ça ?"

Les cris se calmèrent, Drago eut l'air profondément blessé. Il prit un ton soudainement calme.

"Hermione, depuis que je vis cette histoire avec toi, depuis que je t'ai avec moi, je regrette chaque jour d'avoir pris cette décision. Ne penses jamais que je souhaite t'abandonner.  
\- Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer alors ?  
\- Je sais ce qu'il va dire Hermione. Il est doué mais j'ai déjà demandé à des centaines d'experts, et meilleurs encore. Je ne souhaite pas attiser un semblant d'espoir pour qu'ensuite il morde la poussière. Il n'y a pas de manière de s'en sortir Hermione.  
\- Alors je vivrai pour nous deux"

•••••

"Un roman qui nous fait oublier la personnalité derrière la plume."

"Que celui qui n'a pas versé de larmes en lisant les dernières phrases du condamné se maudisse pour son insensibilité."

"Un chef d'oeuvre."

"Un roman époustouflant signé de la main d'un talent plus que prometteur. Les mots sont comme des dagues qui vous transpercent une à une. On ne peut finir ce roman en étant indifférent à la souffrance du protagoniste et la peine de l'enfant abandonné. À lire absolument."

"Tu dois continuer à écrire, continuer à créer. Tu es douée pour ça. J'ai absolument adoré ton livre, Hermy. J'ai vu que tu t'es inspiré de l'histoire de Ginny pour les problèmes d'accouchement de la servante. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de bien, tu sais. Tes mots l'ont touchée.  
\- Merci Harry. Je travaille sur un second roman."

•••••

"Il nous reste un peu moins de deux ans. Le temps nous rattrape."

•••••

"J'essaye chaque jour d'oublier que bientôt je vais te perdre et je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir la tristesse m'envahir. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier d'être. Je te dois la vie et bien plus encore. Je suis sortie de cette torpeur qui me bloquait à chaque seconde. Tu m'a appris que je pouvais changer entièrement si l'envie m'en prenait.  
\- Je suis désolé. Si maintenant je pouvais annuler mes erreurs, je le ferais."

•••••

"Drago.. Je … Mon enfant.  
\- Mère.  
\- Je suis désolée."

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait devant son fils. Elle les avait retrouvés à Wuhan, Drago ne savait comment. Depuis quelques jours, ils résidaient chez des locaux rencontrés à Shangaï ; locaux qui les avaient gentiment invités à visiter leur ville natale.

"Qui est-ce?"

Leur ami se tenait derrière, dévisageant l'étrangère avec un air méfiant.

"Ma mère"

Cela sembla remplir leur hôte de joie. Elle est enfin venue ! Elle est enfin venue ! Qu'elle rentre, je prépare un grand repas, il faut fêter la famille de nos amis comme la nôtre.

"Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je … Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer Drago, je n'ai jamais été des plus douées pour ce genre de marque d'affection. Je ne veux pas couper les ponts avant que tu ne perdes la vie."

•••••

"Pourquoi pleures-tu Drago ?  
\- J'ai peur."

•••••

Le temps semblait figé. Hermione déposait son second livre chez l'éditeur, elle savait que Drago l'attendait dans la salle d'attente. Hermione venait d'apercevoir sur le bureau, entre deux liasses de parchemin, un petit bloc note avec la date du jour.

Ils leur restaient un an.

•••••

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Embrasse-moi plus fort. Fais moi vivre Hermione. Fais moi ressentir encore et encore ce dont je vais être privé. Caresse ma peau, modèle moi à ta guise, fais moi vivre. Je t'en supplie."

Elle s'exécuta, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, le déshabillant sauvagement.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Fais moi l'amour comme la première fois, découvrons nos corps, mêlons nos âmes. Je ne sais plus comment faire pour avancer. Apprends moi. Apprenons nous mutuellement. "

Elle le prit en main, exécutant d'abord un lent mouvement , accélérant en même temps que les soupirs de l'homme.

"Je t'aime … Fais moi vivre … avant que … avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Il renversa les rôles, l'allongea sur le lit.

"Je t'aime tellement."

•••••

Hermione le voyait tenir malgré tout. Il marchait chaque jour vers le lendemain, sans sembler regarder en arrière. Il voyait sa mère, Pansy et dévorait chaque jour un livre entier.

"J'ai l'impression de vivre la vie que j'ai toujours voulu Hermione. Je suis enfin heureux et tout va s'écrouler entre mes mains.  
\- Alors profite de ce qu'il te reste, remplis ton coeur de joie, aime ta vie et tu disparaîtra heureux.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir.  
\- Essaie, tu ne risques rien.'

•••••

"Tu vas mourir ?"

Pansy fondit en larmes. Drago la serra contre lui.

"Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir un moyen de te sauver ! Quel jour ? Quelle heure ? Drago, je t'en prie, je croyais que c'était enfin fini, que tu étais sauvé. J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu étais au bord du suicide. J'ai cru que j'allais me déchirer. Tu ne peux pas me refaire ça. Drago…"

Elle pleurait fort. Hermione s'était aussi mise à pleurer, bientôt Drago les rejoignit.

"Six mois. Le 23 Octobre. Je ne sais pas l'heure exacte. Je … je suis désolé."

•••••

"Tu vas te marier avec Drago maman ?  
\- Non ma chérie.  
\- Mais tu l'aimes pas ?  
\- Je l'aime très fort. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous marier pour être amoureux.  
\- Pourquoi il est triste ?  
\- Parce qu'il va bientôt devoir nous quitter.  
\- Il va aller où ?"

Que répondre à l'innocence pure? Comment briser une représentation immaculée de la vie ?

"Drago a fait des erreurs quand il était plus jeune. Il a bu une mauvaise potion et il va mourir.  
\- Papa m'a dit que c'était quand on ne voyait plus du tout les gens. Qu'ils disparaissaient pour toujours. Drago va disparaître pour toujours ?  
\- J'en ai bien peur ma puce.  
\- C'est triste. Pourquoi il ne veut pas rester ? Moi je l'aime bien. Est ce que c'est à cause de Papa, parce qu'il lui a dit des mots méchants ?  
\- Non ma puce ce n'est de la faute de personne."

Ils leur restaient trois mois.

•••••

"Ça me semble irréel : je suis terrifié et en même temps j'ai l'impression que je fabule, que rien ne va m'arriver."

Le jeune homme embrassa les lèvres d'Hermione comme on tente de graver une scène dans sa mémoire, doucement.

•••••

"Ginny, penses-tu que j'arriverais à vivre sans lui ?  
\- Tu as plutôt intérêt, Hermione. Ça va être certainement très douloureux, déchirant et tu mettras longtemps à t'en remettre. Mais tu ne peux plus abandonner.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il t'a sauvé la vie Hermione, veux-tu refuser un tel cadeau en te la prenant ?"

Hermione repensa à cette phrase pendant bien longtemps, incapable de décider si savoir sa vie sauve était vraiment un cadeau.

••••

"Je crois qu'il faut que je décide d'un endroit pour ma dernière semaine. Décider où je veux mourir.  
\- Et où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas."

Drago regardait Hermione avec cet air pensif qu'il avait si souvent récemment. Il était allongé sur le canapé, caressant les cheveux épais de la lionne d'une main distraite. Il ne voulait pas compter les jours qu'il lui restait. Il ignorait le temps, Hermione faisait de même. Peut-être était ce ça qu'il fallait faire : regarder les jours comme des évènements, les secondes comme un présent et non comme un passé qui se dessine trop vite derrière soi.

•••••

"Il va mourir entre mes mains Ginny. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment appréhender tout ce qu'il se passe ? Savoir est un enfer. Tant de questions se posent et nous les ignorons, faute de mieux. Pourtant elles pèsent au dessus de nos épaules. Je me sens comme Atlas portant le poids du ciel et je vais céder. "

Ginny ne disait rien. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Comment apaiser une telle peine ?

"A quelle heure tout cela va arriver ? Qui doit être présent ? Où aller pour rendre ce dernier jour inoubliable ? Doit-on le rendre inoubliable et se moquer ainsi de la mort ? Devons nous dormir comme si de rien n'était ou devons nous être éveillés, attendant avec effroi l'heure fatidique ? Cette journée est l'épée de Damoclès qui attend patiemment de s'abattre sur ma vie, sur nos vies.

Je vais tout perdre."

••••

"Octobre."


	7. Chapitre 7

Petit je n'imaginais pas la vie comme ça. A quatre ans, à cinq ans, je n'avais conscience de rien. Je ne voyais que ma journée devant moi ; toutes ces heures offrant à ma candeur d'enfant l'infinie possibilité de m'amuser, de vivre, de profiter.  
Je me revois encore penché sur mon kit de potions pour enfant, cadeau d'un grand-père absent. Je me fichais bien de ce que mon père pouvait dire. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire, pour gagner quelques minutes de plus à jouer. Je ne comprenais rien au monde qui m'entourait, aveugle aux manoeuvres politiques d'une famille prête à tout pour retrouver une contenance après une première guerre désastreuse.  
Pourquoi ma mère pleurait-elle des soirs durant ? Pourquoi ne voyais-je jamais ma tante, celle qui avait si loyalement servis la cause que mon père défendait ?

J'étais là, souriant, béat, ignorant et peut-être étais-ce pour le mieux.

 **A quatre ans, je comptais et lisais déjà comme une enfance dix ans. Je comprenais le monde qui m'entourait bien mieux que les autres élèves de ma classe moldue. Tout était si facile. La Terre s'offrait comme une curiosité. Il y avait tant à apprendre quand on ne savait rien. Il y avait tant à découvrir quand ton monde s'arrêtait aux portes de ta maison. Avais-je même eu un seul problème à cet âge ? Avais-je jamais connu autre chose que la beauté du monde ?**

Puis j'ai eu dix ans et ai voulu grandir. "Plus vite" demandais-je chaque année devant un gigantesque gâteau, préparé par trois pauvres elfes exploités et malheureux. "Faites qu'on me prenne au sérieux", "Faîtes que je sois assez fort, assez grand pour lui tenir tête, pour le contrer, lui et tous les autres qui viennent à table et se félicitent d'être les plus forts". Je les ai vu, glacials sourires en coin, vêtements ruisselant d'argent, fumer autour d'un verre. Je les ai entendu regretter le temps passé et je les ai haïs autant que jalousés.  
Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de suivre mon innocence d'enfant, celle qui me susurrait de belles valeurs utopistes. J'étais avec eux, je vivais comme eux, je parlais comme eux et bientôt je penserais comme eux, _je serais_ eux.

 **J'ai connu l'ennui de ne pas avoir d'ami avant poudlard, d'être moqué pour une intelligence que je n'avais pas voulu. J'aimerais m'en plaindre, dire que c'était un calvaire mais je n'en ai enduré les sévices que quelques mois. Bientôt j'avais deux amis qui seraient mort pour moi. Et pourtant. Pourtant il y avait cette part de moi jamais satisfaite, jamais complète. Il me manquait quelque chose de fort. Un sens.**

 **Il me fallait une raison de vivre. Une explication. Mes parents n'ont jamais compris. J'avais douze ans et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, m'allongeais sur mon lit et regardais le plafond sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Parfois je pouvais rester des heures ainsi, sans même un livre à la main, me demandant où j'en étais.**

Mon adolescence a rendu mon cerveau plus malléable. Je n'étais plus qu'un jouet de 13 ans aux mains d'un marionnettiste vicieux. Je pensais savoir ce que je faisais. Je pensais avoir tout compris. Je pouvais avancer sans crainte. "Tu es avec ou tu es contre moi" disais-je sans cesse aux serpentard que je fréquentais. Tu me soutiens avec ton âme entière ou tu es un ennemi. Harry Potter était mon ennemi par principe. Il était contre ma famille, contre nos principes, contre le but même de notre existence. Nous allions purifier cette terre et bientôt plus personne ne serait contre nous.

Nous soutenions le bien, le peuple opprimé par un mensonge trop longtemps propagé sur l'égalité des sangs.

 **J'appartenais au bien. Notre cause était belle. Nous combattions le "méchant" chaque année. "Tu soutiens mon camp ou tu es un imbécile fini", "L'intelligence n'est pas donnée à tout le monde" pensais-je. J'étais tellement imbue de moi-même.**

 **Si tu n'as pas de bonnes notes, c'est que tu ne travailles pas du tout. Si tu ne retiens pas les douze premiers chapitres de l'Histoire de Poudlard, c'est que tu ne fais pas d'efforts. Je me détestais chaque jour pour mon physique, ma façon de rire, de m'exprimer et pourtant je me félicitais continuellement d'être brillante et méritante. Je faisais évidemment toujours les bons choix. Le bien et le mal sont deux faces d'un même pièce, il est aisé de faire la différence … Quelle idiote.**

Je t'ai rencontrée, incapable de cacher ma haine, jaloux. Je t'ai haïs tout de suite. "Comment peux-tu laisser une moins que rien être plus forte que toi ?" me demandait-on à la maison. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser. Tu étais passionnée, brillante de nature mais aussi assidue, travailleuse. Je n'étais qu'un ego dans un corps d'enfant.

Quand j'ai du rejoindre leur rangs, quand enfin j'ai compris ce que ce serait d' _être_ eux alors j'ai voulu m'enfuir. "Je veux bien croire en ce que vous prêchez, mais je ne peux tuer pour vous". Je ne voulais plus ; je ne pouvais plus.

Je pensais que c'était trop tard.

 **J'ai compris que je n'étais pas ce que je voulais être bien trop tard. J'avais quinze ans et je commençais à comprendre que j'ignorais une partie de la réalité. Tout était bien pire que je le pensais. Tous les êtres humains ont une raison à leurs actions, tous essaient de faire ce qu'il leur paraît le mieux. Mon bien était-il donc LE bien ? Avais-je raison dans mes convictions ?  
De quel droit pouvais-je juger et décider de ce qui est ? Chaque jour vécu décuplait mon dégoût pour moi même et les autres. Pour qui nous prenions nous ? **

**Je ne laissais cependant rien paraître. On comptait sur moi. J'étais déjà la "maman" de notre trio, rôle placé sur mes épaules bien trop tôt à cause de mes quelques habitudes d'organisations.**

J'ai vu le monde s'écrouler devant moi. Ma mère ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus. Le manoir déjà si sinistre respirait la mort de ceux qu'on sacrifiait pour le plaisir. J'avais une force à leurs yeux de mangemorts fous. J'étais le fils de Lucius. Ma vie était un mensonge. Je ne croyais plus en rien, je ne savais plus où j'allais, je ne comprenais plus ce que je faisais.

En me levant le matin je me regardais longtemps dans le miroir, incapable de comprendre qui était ce lamentable reflet.

 **J'avais cette responsabilité d'être forte, d'être la pensée rationnelle et le figure maternelle. Un mère ne se plaint pas à ses enfants, alors je ne disais rien à Harry et Ron.**

 **Puis, j'ai dû effacer la mémoire de mes parents. "Il faut les protéger." Mais il n'y a pas de contre-sort à "oubliettes". Je devenais définitivement adulte en m'effaçant de leur mémoire : je n'étais plus l'enfant de personne. Ron et Harry ne l'ont su que des mois après la guerre : Monsieur et Madame Granger n'ont jamais eu d'enfant.**

 **Tant de mes amis sont morts, tant de corps se sont écroulés devant mes yeux. Je me souviens de chacun des visages dont j'ai du fermer les yeux et je les vois encore parfois.**

Et puis j'ai craqué. Je lisais chaque jour les journaux pour voir les centaines de morts défilés sur les froides pages blanches. J'en connaissais certains. Des sangs-pur, aussi pur que le mien. "Ce sont des traîtres" se justifiait-on dans les rang de Voldemort. Mais moi, je ne voyais que du sang. J'avais essayer de différencier un sang pur d'un sang moldu, mais tout était juste rouge. Rouge comme ma haine envers le monde, comme ma haine envers moi.

J'ai fait semblant de ne pas reconnaître Harry Potter quand il est venu au manoir. Pourquoi risquer ma propre sécurité pour un étranger à la cause ? Sans doute car je ne croyais plus moi-même en cette cause.

Ombre de moi-même, j'ai erré des mois entre les murs de cette fichu maison, paralysé par la peur. Jusqu'à la bataille finale où j'ai perdu Vincent à cause de cet incendie et où Harry Potter m'a sauvé la vie. Je n'ai plus jamais entretenu la cause de ceux qui m'avaient élevé. Je me suis écroulé là où Potter m'a relâché et j'ai pleuré. Pleuré jusqu'à ce que ma mère amène le corps sans vie du "sauveur".

Ce sauveur qui m'a défendu jusque durant mon procès, alors que je n'avais pas réussi à quitter le lit depuis des mois. Je le haïssais de me faire me sentir aussi faible alors que lui était si fort, si adulé.

 **Je voulais enfin arrêter cette course poursuite, arrêter cette folie qu'était la guerre. Tout était détruit, j'avais besoin de reconstruire. Ron était là pour moi, ami depuis toujours, épaule réconfortante. Je ressentais quelque chose de fort pour lui. Il n'était pas ma perfection, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Mettre derrière moi toutes ces horreurs me motivèrent à me mettre avec lui. Il comprenait, soutenait mes crises de larmes quand les yeux que j'avais fermé se rouvraient dans mes rêves. Mais il ne remplissait pas le gouffre béant dans mon âme que j'avais depuis huit ans déjà. Bientôt, sa famille nous poussa à nous marier. Je ne refusais pas sa demande. "Personne d'autre ne voudra d'une fille dépressive, d'une héroïne de guerre torturée". Je l'aimais tendrement, mais nous n'avions rien en commun sinon une adolescence. Pas de passe-temps, pas de discussions. "Il est pour quand le premier enfant ?" Alors je tombais enceinte. "Donner naissance t'aidera ma chérie, tu verras". Mensonge. J'avais fait un enfant pour combler un vide. Choix égoïste. Mais bientôt la routine brisée par l'enfantement revint de plus belle. Les repas dominicaux chez la belle mère, les balades du samedi, les journées de travail à l'hôpital, les cauchemars la nuit. Et ce vide, oh ce vide intérieur ! Il s'étendait à chaque seconde, puit béant qui avalait toute once de joie. Je ne suis pas qui je veux être.**

Je n'ai connu que les murs de ma chambre pendant deux ans. J'aimerais dire que je suis sorti, que j'exagère, mais ce serait mentir. Parfois nos elfes de maisons passaient me déposer à manger, parfois mère venait me donner des nouvelles du monde.

Pansy me visitait tous les deux jours. Pendant deux mois, elle me fit la lecture, moi ombre sur un lit trop moelleux. Elle pleurait parfois, me suppliant de revenir à la raison. "Tu as fais de mauvaises choses mais tu peux changer". Je n'y croyais pas. Tant ont souffert par ma faute. Je n'ai pas tué mais j'ai torturé, sourire sadique à mes lèvres, persuadé de répondre à la loi même de la nature : "Tue ou soit tué". Je mangeais pour lui faire plaisir. Je me suis tellement reconnu en toi Hermione. Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais raconté cette partie de ma vie et je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est parce que je ne te faisais pas confiance ; j'avais trop honte.  
Je repris les potions après l'insistance. "Tu aimais beaucoup ça ! Pourquoi ne pas en faire une occupation ?". J'ai commencé par quelques potions de sommeil pour mon propre bien, quelques unes de bonne odeur pour ma chambre. Je reprenais goût à être occupé, à user mes mains.

Mais un jour, j'ai réalisé que jamais je ne serais un être humain normal, accepté dans la société là où mon visage était associé à la pire des vermines. J'étais sortis marcher pour la première fois depuis des mois, une femme m'a lancé son livre au visage m'insultant comme tant l'ont fait. Chez l'apothicaire, dix personnes ont été servies avant moi et le marchand ne m'a pas regardé une fois dans le yeux. Le pire fut le retour, un groupe de jeunes garçons s'est arrêté en me voyant. Ils m'ont tabassé, violemment. J'ai fini en sang, la ventre lacéré, les cheveux couleur sang et ma marque de mangemort gravée au couteau.

J'ai tenu 12 heures seul chez moi avant de commencer la potion qui, j'espérais, aller me libérer de ce monde. Personne n'était à la maison, ni les elfes partis répondre aux demandes infinie de ma mère, ni ma mère partie "prendre le thé", ni Pansy en vacances je ne savais où. J'étais seul.

Crois-moi, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. J'aimerais te dire que ça avait été un coup de tête, mais cette potion me prit deux semaines de travail et chaque jour je rêvais de boire cette potion. Pourquoi ne pas sauter du haut du manoir ? Pourquoi ne pas se lancer un Avada Kedavra ? Je ne saurais même pas te répondre. Je ne suis pas mort le jour où je l'ai prit, ni le lendemain, ni la semaine qui suivit. Pansy revint de voyage, je me forçais de nouveau à vivre.

J'avais peur que tout recommence, que tout soit pareil. J'allais alors voir un maître de potion. "Je l'ai avalée par erreur" "vous auriez du tomber raide mort en dix minutes" "Je vous en ai ramené un reste" … "Je suis désolé mais vous l'aviez mal faite. Les dix minutes se sont transformer en dix ans".

Je rigolais, incrédule. Je me mis corps et âme dans la recherche d'une solution. Peut-être ne voulais-je pas mourir après tout. J'étais comme guidé par un instinct que je n'avais pas eu après mon passage à tabac. Etais-ce l'espoir distillé par Pansy qui commençait à se rassembler en moi ou la sensation d'avoir enfin une sorte d'objectif ?

C'était si confus. Vivre ou mourir ? Rester ou partir ? Essayer ou abandonner ?

Mon choix est maintenant fait, mais mon passé m'a rattrapé. Je n'aurais pas ce que je veux.

 **Tu n'auras pas ce que tu mérites.**

•••••

"Tu connais l'heure exacte n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Je l'ai su tôt. La date serait dix ans jour pour jour, à la minute et la seconde près après avoir avalé la potion.  
\- Tu as peur ?  
\- Je suis terrifié mais je crois que c'est ici que je veux mourir. Avec toi, dans cette cabane, là où j'ai recommencé à vivre. Je m'y suis senti utile, détesté, puis aimé. Je t'y ai rencontré comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Je t'ai découvert plus belle et passionnante que n'importe qui."

Il prit une pause dans son discours pour porter la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres. Il reprit :

"J'ai dit au revoir à ma mère d'un signe de main, j'ai à peine embrassé Pansy. Elles pensent que c'est demain.  
\- C.. Comment ?  
\- Ce n'est pas demain Hermione, c'est aujourd'hui. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire avant, tu aurais pleuré et pleuré toute la journée et je ne voulais pas te l'imposer"

Hermione sanglota immédiatement pour toute réponse. Alors c'était maintenant. Elle allait le perdre maintenant. Elle le regarda pour qu'il lui confirme. Il hocha tristement la tête.

"Je vais mourir dans peu de temps. Je le sens en moi sans avoir à regarder l'heure. Une horloge interne qui depuis peu semble ralentir à chaque instant.  
\- -Je ne veux pas"

Hermione étouffait dans ses larmes, ses sanglots la transperçant de part en part. Elle écrasait la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai été égoïste dès la première seconde où j'ai ressenti quelque chose pour toi. Je connaissais mon sort. Pardonne-moi.  
\- Je .. veux pas."

Hermione grelottait malgré la proximité du corps chaud de Drago contre le sien. Lii aussi pleurait, mais plus doucement, une rivière de larmes sur des joues immaculées contre un torrent inarrêtable.

"Un jour tu m'as dis que tu vivrais pour nous deux. J'y pense tous les jours depuis. J'espère que tu le feras. Continue d'écrire, de créer, continue de voyager.  
\- Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.  
\- Tu dois le faire, pour moi, je t'en supplie continue à vivre je ne veux pas gâcher deux vies. Tu trouveras pourquoi. Je sais que tu réussiras."

Drago sentait son coeur se ralentir. Il voulait que ses derniers mots comptent mais il savait que rien ne réussirais à réconforter la jeune femme.

"Je t'interdis d'essayer de faire les même conneries que moi, c'est clair ? Je .. je …ne t'ai pas sauvé pour rien… je n'ai pas vécu pour rien, je le refuse. Accompagne ta fille, soutiens Pansy, vis ! Je t'en supplie, vis.  
\- Drago…"

Elle s'enfouit entre ses bras. Elle tenta d'écouter le coeur du jeune homme. Les battements étaient presque inexistants.

"Meurs pas, pitié .. ne meurs pas.  
\- Hermione. Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, s'il te plaît reste en vie."

Drago n'écouta pas ses suppliques. Il s'éteignit dans ses bras.

* * *

Un unique chapitre sera publié après celui-ci.

Pour le commentaire d'un Guest : Merci :)

Love et surtout merci du soutiens !


	8. Chapitre 8 - Epilogue

"Et ensuite ?  
\- J'ai pleuré. J'ai vidé chaque goutte qui me composait puis je l'ai posé à terre. Il y avait à peine plus de vie en moi que dans son corps.  
\- Pansy sut la première. Elle m'insulta de ne pas l'avoir prévenue avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Ne te méprends pas, nous n'étions pas plus amies que 5 ans plus tôt, ni même un tant soit peu plus proche. Cependant nous étions alliées dans la peine. De la mère de Drago, je m'attendais à un certain stoïcisme ; elle s'écroula à terre pour caresser la joue de son fils, me surprenant.  
\- Vous l'avez enterré ?  
\- Oui. Près du manoir.. Drago ne l'aurait pas voulu, il pensait ne pas mériter qu'on se souvienne de lui. Si je ne voulais pas l'enterrer près de la maison qu'il avait détesté, sa mère me convainquit : "Drago serait rassuré de savoir qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait et a pensé, il est toujours un Malefoy. Peu importe ce qu'il a dit, sa famille a joué un rôle énorme dans sa vie, il mérite de reposer avec les siens."- De mes amis de Poudlard, seuls Ginny et Neville vinrent à l'enterrement. La première par amitié, le second par politesse. Harry ne se fit pas cette peine. Il envoya un bouquet cependant. "Je suis là pour toi, mais pas pour lui" semblait-il dire. Il m'a beaucoup blessé à ne pas venir ce jour là. Il préférait voir sa haine à ma peine.  
\- Et après ?  
\- J'ai pleuré encore. Mais ce décès ne m'a pas brisé comme je le pensais. Je connaissais l'échéance, il la connaissait aussi. Je pense que ce qui brise le plus dans le décès d'un proche est d'être pris de cours. Les derniers mots sont ceux d'une conversation comme une autre, les dernières semaines une routine dans laquelle on s'est perdus il y a des années. Nous avions eu la chance de prévoir, de choisir, de vivre avant la fin.  
\- Mais plus que ça, il m'a montré que même quand on pense toucher le fond, et que rien ne peut nous sauver, on peut remonter. Alors pour lui, pour toi, pour moi, j'ai remonté la pente. "

Hermione changea de position et essuya une larme qui coulait, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de cette période de sa vie.

"Ce fut dur, mais il avait distillé en ma vie le schéma d'une reconstruction. Reprendre une activité, vivre sa vie comme on l'entend, mais surtout accepter d'aller mal et qu'un jour tout sera plus simple. Le temps que l'on s'accorde est primordial. J'ai respecté ce qu'il voulait. J'ai vécu pour lui, j'ai vécu pour moi. "

Hermione sera Rose contre elle. Sa fille était presque adulte maintenant, rien à voir avec le petit bout de 6 ans quand Drago était mort.

"Et papa, il en a pensé quoi de te voir avec Drago ?  
\- Le mieux serait de lui demander, mais à vrai dire je crois qu'il a mit du temps à comprendre que je n'agissais pas dans la folie d'un moment et que je possédais pour Drago bien plus de sentiment amoureux que je n'avais jamais pu en avoir pour lui. Il m'ignora pendant toute la durée de ma relation avec Drago. Enfin, sauf une fois. Ton père m'a envoyé une courte lettre :"

"Tu m'as brisé le coeur, j'espère qu'il en vaut la peine. Ce fils de chien t'a insulté pendant des années, rappelle-toi et ne revient pas pleurer. Ton meilleur ami."

"J'ai appris par la suite qu'il l'avait écrit sous un coup de colère violent, une haine contre l'homme qui l'avait remplacé. Ne lui en veut pas. Il avait toutes les raisons d'envoyer ce papier. Ta garde fut évidemment donné à ton père : je n'étais pas assez stable pour m'occuper de toi. Ce n'est qu'après ta rentrée à Poudlard que je me suis sentie capable d'être plus présente. J'ai demandé une révision de jugement. Elle ne me fut pas accordé comme tu le sais. Mais je suis heureuse qu'on ait pu développer une relation malgré tout.  
\- Moi aussi Maman."

Rose serra un peu plus fort sa mère dans ses bras.

Récemment, elle avait ressenti quelques une des émotions que sa mère décrivait, notamment cette sensation partielle de vide en elle et ce questionnement incessant sur la vie. Sa mère avait-elle ressenti la souffrance de sa fille ? Etais-ce pour ça qu'elle avait raconté son histoire?

La jeune femme était heureuse de finalement connaitre le récit complet, l'histoire que sa mère décrivait comme étant l'éclat qui avait lancé sa carrière et stimulé tous ses talents. Mais en même temps, il y avait cette part d'elle mal à l'aise de savoir que sa mère était si fragile, si faillible et l'avais abandonné sans avoir de remords pendant des mois.

Comment comprendre ces actes ? "Je ne les ai pas vécu moi même après tout, comment puis-je savoir ?"

Les deux femmes se séparèrent finalement. Rose se décida à parler de ses pensées à sa mère.

"Voulais-tu de moi alors ?  
\- Oh oui Rose, ne croit jamais le contraire. T'avoir a réussi à remplir un vide dans ma vie, mais c'était une conséquence. Je te voulais vraiment, et quand je t'ai vu la première fois dans mes bras j'ai su que s'il fallait tuer quelqu'un pour te laisser en vie alors je le ferais. Je comprends ce que tu penses. Oui, j'ai dit que la culpabilité a mis longtemps à venir quand je suis parti mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi en particulier. Je ne ressentais plus rien pour personne, ni amour ni haine, ni plaisir ni désir. Je me détestais de savoir que tu ne me manquais pas. J'ai appris par la suite que c'était l'un des symptôme de la dépression : on est à court d'amour pour nos proches. J'étais malade. Je le reconnais maintenant. Après la mort de Drago, je suis allée voir un médecin moldu.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui. Je lui expliquais tout, il me fit passer des tests, il me parla longuement de la dépression.  
\- Et ?  
\- Les symptômes de la dépression commencent à apparaître quand les évènements négatifs s'enchaînent : troubles de la faim et du sommeil, manque de concentration, un amour qui décroît pour ses proches et une disparition de beaucoup d'émotions.  
\- Je ne le savais pas.  
\- J'étais malade, déprimé, perdue. Rose, je ne rejette pas ma part de responsabilité dans mes erreurs, mais je crois que de telles circonstances peuvent te faire comprendre les choix que j'ai fait dans le passé, que tu les approuves ou non."

Rose enlace sa mère pour toute réponse.

"Je sais que tu me verras autrement maintenant, c'était le risque à prendre. Mais je crois que tu peux tirer deux trois leçons de ma vie, comme moi même j'en ai tiré des centaines."

Hermione sourit faiblement, essuyant les dernières larmes venues couler sur ses joues.

"Je t'aime ma puce.

\- Moi aussi."

"Et Drago, est ce qu'il m'aimait bien ?  
\- Oui. Il te trouvait adorable, et il s'occupait aussi de toi quand tu venais nous rejoindre. Il adorait te faire compter, te faire lire des mots. C'st grâce à lui que tu as su lire si tôt. Tu l'aimais bien aussi, mais je crois que tu étais un peu perdu entre les discours de ton père et les nôtres. Alors parfois tu revenais en nous demandant si Drago m'avait "volé" ou si "Dwago" était vraiment un serpent déguisé en humain."

Rose rit avec sa mère, relâchant enfin la tension dans cette longue conversation.

"Est ce que tu as des photos de vous deux ? J'en ai toujours vu de lui seul.  
\- Je dois en avoir une quelque part, attends moi."

Hermione se leva du canapé de sa maison en bois. Quand elle ouvrit la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur, le doux air de la côte danoise la submergea. Elle fit cependant le tour de la maison, se forçant à ne pas s'arrêter sur la vue des chevaux paissant tranquillement à gauche ni sur les vagues s'écrasant sur les roches en contrebas. Elle ouvrit le cagibis, dans lequel elle avait rangé sa malle de voyage, seule constante lors de ses incessants déménagements.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à fouiller avant de trouver une photo d'eux deux. L'unique photo qu'elle possédait était un cliché banal, fait avec un appareil moldu. Derrière eux, il y avait la si tristement célèbre cabane en bois. Tous deux souriait doucement, l'un ne comprenant pas l'utilité d'une photo qui ne bougeait pas, l'autre excédée d'insister pour un fichue photo.

Le cliché n'avait pas été pris à un moment formidablement excitant, ni n'était parfaitement prise. Mais il y avait quelque chose de réel, quelque chose de vrai.

Et c'était ça la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Drago, quelque chose de vrai, de douloureux, de brouillon, de passionnel.

Cette photo c'était eux et rien d'autre, mais surtout ce dont Hermione avait envie de se souvenir.

Merci pour tout Drago, pensa-t-elle en serrant la photographie avant de rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini pour cette histoire :) En espérant qu'elle vous ait plu ! J'ai apprécié chacun de vos messages et j'aimerais quand même dire que c'est un des écrits dont je suis le plus fière.

MilleIris ça me touche vraiment de savoir que j'ai pus transmettre leur tristesse à travers des mots, et savoir que j'ai touché des gens me fait tellement plaisir ! Alors non Hermione n'est pas enceinte et j'ignore quelle phrase t'a fait penser ça :0

Arwengald J'ai souvent vu ce texte un peu comme une poésie en prose, un peu lancinante ? Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'espère que cette fin est à la hauteur de ce que tu imaginais ^^ J'ai voulu mettre une fin pleine d'espoir.

LillyP. Wooz hehe oops :o Des bisous (je te remercie moi de m'avoir lue)


End file.
